


Beautiful

by dilaudiddreams



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, First Time, Fluffy, I wrote this months ago and reading back through it is low key making me feel things, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, drool, idk - Freeform, just a cute little :) thing, more random smut from my smut blog, sorry to the people on here for plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilaudiddreams/pseuds/dilaudiddreams
Summary: “Hey," Derek whispers. "Open your eyes, pretty boy. I wanna see you.”Reluctantly, as if he’s facing a bright light, Spencer bats his eyes open. (Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever not be in awe of how beautiful those eyes are. He could stare into them forever.)(Smut blog request fill)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 419





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! 
> 
> This is an old one-shot I wrote on tumblr ages ago for this request:
> 
> "god PLEASE write a full fic with soft drooly sub spencer: morgan having sex with him the first time and is just ‘oh my god this adorable boy is mine now’ and he’s just like learning all of reid’s kinks and stuff and maybe reid has those FUCKIN NIPPLE PIERCINGS and just- mmm please dear god i’m starving and this is the only concept that could satisfy me"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The minute Derek _actually_ pushes into him, despite the twenty minutes of stretching and prep, Spencer shuts his eyes and throws his head back.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whimpers. “Fuck. _Ah,_ give me a second. You’re…big.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before,” Derek remarks offhandedly, reaching down to tuck Spencer’s hair behind his ear. 

“Hm?” 

“I mean—you never say _dirty words_.” Derek is joking (although it’s true that he’s never heard Spencer swear), but he doesn’t miss the way Spencer’s breath hitches at the comment. 

_Interesting._

Spencer hums in agreement. "Hm. It’s not…me.” 

“Mm. It’s not, huh? You too sweet?” Derek cups Spencer’s cheek in his hand and runs a thumb over his plump, wet bottom lip.

_So gorgeous._

_H_ _ow did I get so lucky?_

“Hey," Derek whispers. "Open your eyes, pretty boy. I wanna see you.” 

Reluctantly, as if he’s facing a bright light, Spencer bats his eyes open. (Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever _not_ be in awe of how beautiful those eyes are. He could stare into them forever.)

Derek kisses his forehead. “Good boy."

He’s pushing boundaries he’s not sure they have yet; dipping his toes in the vast, uncharted waters of sex with Spencer. He just hopes he’s not pushing too far.

He gets exactly what he hopes for.

Spencer whimpers and arches up into Derek's body. “ _Fuck_.”

“Hey. No more of that. Look at me, baby. I don’t wanna hear you talk like that anymore. Don’t wanna hear such ugly words come out of your pretty mouth. Got it?”

“Yes.” 

“Good boy. Can I move?”

Spencer shuts his eyes again and nods.

His breathing has picked up, and he’s already flush and hard against his belly. 

_He must like praise_ , Derek realizes, with a combination of smug amusement and blood rushing South. 

“Eyes open. …Good boy. You’re so pretty. Such pretty eyes.” 

“ _Mmph!_ Thank you.” 

_And so polite, too_. 

Slowly, gently, Derek begins to rock into him.

Spencer tangles his hands in his own hair, and, although Derek can't help but feel pride at how _overwhelmed_ his lover is, he doesn't like that he's hurting himself.

“Put your hands above your head?” He mumbles, rubbing at Spencer's left forearm.

Spencer happily obliges, and Derek pins his thin, sharp wrists together against the mattress. 

_So tiny._

With his free hand, Derek gently brushes over the younger man’s ribcage, drenched in a sweaty cocktail of awe, love, and _utter disbelief._

He wonders to himself how many times he’s thought of doing _exactly this_ —how many nights he’s spent with his hand inside his boxer shorts just dreaming of this, longing to be _right_ where he is now. It almost doesn’t feel real. 

_Spencer_ as a whole (for all his sharp edges and reserved warmth and beautiful, sparkling puppy-dog eyes) almost doesn’t feel real. He’s so utterly, inhumanly perfect—every one of his protruding ribs looks nearly fragile enough to snap beneath Derek’s fingers, like thin, hand-blown glass. It's such a privilege to love him. To be _trusted_ this way.

“You’re so beautiful,” Derek mutters. “Such a pretty boy. You take me so well.”

Spencer whines. “I…I—”

“Shhh. How’s that feel?”

“Ah. Good. So f—so good. I…please?”

“Please what, baby? Use your words.” Derek gently pinches one of Spencer’s nipples, and his entire upper body jerks up into the older man’s touch.

 _Cute_.

“Please, more?” 

“Doesn’t sound like you, Doctor Reid. That’s all you got for me? _‘Please more?_ ’” 

Spencer squeezes his eyes shut again, swallows hard, and nods. “I...sorry.”

His breathing is deep, shaky, and frantic. He’s already overwhelmed. 

_Poor baby_.

(As sexy as this is, Derek can't help but note that this is something of a personal triumph; it takes a lot to render Spencer speechless. Derek grins.) “Don’t be.” 

God knows Derek can’t deny such a sweet request—Spencer _had_ said _please_ , after all, and Derek’s kind of dying to get some decent friction—so he pulls back, almost all the way out, and slams back into Spencer with everything he’s got, drawing a cry from Spencer’s pretty lips. 

Derek keeps a steady pace for a few moments, delighting in the way Spencer’s whole body seems to jerk with each thrust. His thighs tremble where they’re wrapped around Derek’s hips, and each of his exhales is _audible_ –a sweet, high pitched whine. 

“You’re doing so good,” Derek mutters, bending down to bury his face in Spencer’s neck. “So good. You’re _so_ gorgeous.”

Spencer sobs. “I j— _ah!_ ”

“Hm? Gotta use your words.”

Derek’s just teasing; he knows Spencer doesn’t have his arsenal of words right now.

_And I did that to him, didn't I?_

Derek nips the spot below his baby’s jaw, then raises his mouth to his ear. “You know what _I_ want?” He whispers. 

Spencer shivers. His eyes are fluttering—rolled back in his head, practically—but Derek can tell he’s listening.

“I want,” he continues, dragging his hand down Spencer’s sternum to play with his nipple, “for you to get these pierced. For me. Could you do that?”

Spencer nods. 

“Yeah? You’d get your tits pierced just for me to play with?” 

“ _Anything_ ,” Spencer gasps. 

“That right?” 

“Mhm. Ah, y-yeah. Please. Please, I’ll do anyth—anything.” 

“Good boy. _Such_ a good boy. So pretty.” Derek’s thrown off his rhythm, growing closer to his own climax, but he _really_ doubts that Spencer is present enough to even _notice,_ let alone care. 

Spencer sobs. “ _Please?_ ” 

“Please what, baby? I’m not a mind reader.” (That’s not entirely true. Derek is a mind reader in his own right, but either way, he doesn’t have to be a _mind reader_ to notice how achey Spencer looks.)

“Touch—” he chokes. “Touch me?” 

Derek kisses his cheek. “Good boy.” He spits in his palm, reaches between them, and gives Spencer two firm strokes before his baby cums in his hand with a cry. 

_Well, that was quick._

He reminds himself that Spencer is young and inexperienced, and he leans down and kisses his sweaty forehead. “That was good,” he whispers. “Good job, my pretty baby boy.” 

More gently, he continues his thrusts. Spencer is _so_ overwhelmed—eyes rolled back, mouth agape, drooling on his chin—that Derek almost feels like he’s fucking a doll. He lets go of Spencer’s hands and cradles his face. “You still with me, beautiful?” 

Spencer nods and leans into Derek’s touch. 

_Beautiful._

_Fucking beautiful._

He finishes a few moments later with his face buried in Spencer’s neck, filling his baby up as he runs his hand soothingly through his hair. 

“ _So good_.”

* * *

After they’ve laid together for a moment and Derek’s regained control of his breathing, he stands up. 

“ _No,_ ” Spencer whines— _immediately, Christ_ —at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes and pouts. “Don’t leave me.” 

“You’re all messy, babe,” Derek explains. He wipes the drool off of Spencer’s chin with the flat of his thumb. “I gotta get a washcloth.”

Spencer huffs. “ _Fine_. But you have to come _right back_.”

Derek takes in the sight of Spencer—disheveled, flushed, and completely fucked out—laid across his bed. 

He smiles.

“'Course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
